Advice
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Karol just wanted help with his girl problems. He didn't expect to have Yuri hanging form a tree.


**Yo! I have another YuriXRita one shot for ya! Also I posted the seconded Chapter of Damn the consequences too I hope you enjoy.**

**UPDATE:7/3/2014**

**Thanks for the review 001. That's what I get for being lazy **

**-_-"**

**Any hopefully this will be better.**

**I don't own any of the tales of series Namco and Bandai do.**

* * *

Advice

"How do you get a girl to like you?"

Yuri looked at Karol with lazy eyes, "What?"

The group was resting in form their travels in their camp, the sky bright and the air calm.

Raven was resting on a tree next to Repede who watched the group with hawk like eyes; but mostly he couldn't sleep with the old man's snoring. Judith and Estelle were by the tents exchanging tips, and hints on how to make ones, 'assist' bigger. Next to them was Rita, on cooking duty. Although her nose was deep into a book with one hand and slowly stirring her brown concoction with the other; the air was starting to samll like burnt socks. Yuri is laying the grass next to Karol, who decided to sit instead, some distances away.

"Um Karol are you sure you want to ask me that question?"

Yuri's skills are in swordplay and wise cracks, being a Casanova was never in his resume.

Karol sighed, "If I fallow any of Raven's advice I'll end up getting beat up. Estelle's crazy, Judith scars me a little, and Rita is well….."

"Rita, right." He looked back to the white clouds. "So I am your only choice?"

Karol let his head fall between his knees in defeat, "Yeah…"

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Yuri grumbled.

"Why not ask Repede?" Personally Yuri is rooting for Karol to gain some headway with that Nan girl; as bloody as that route is. But he really doesn't plan on giving any love advice since he has his own love troubles.

Karol gave him an annoyed look, to which he responded to with a smirk, "Seriously, back in the lower quarter the girls flocked to him."

"I don't think I can turn into a dog." Karol deadpanned. "Also I am trying to get a girl to like me not a wild animal."

"Form the way that Nan girl acts I'd say Repedes advice would be the best."

"Yuri!"

"Alright alright, just…just give me a minute to think." He sighed.

Love huh? That's a topic he hasn't been on for years. He and Flynn used to joke about whom they would end up with if they ever got married; Yuri said Flynn will get some ditzy rich noble while Yuri will get a girl with the social equivalence of a monster. But he never took the thought too seriously. Of course he's been around women before, he'd have to be to be used to Judy's flirting every now and then.

He scratched his head with a sigh, until a glint of light caught his eye causing him to squint form the sunlight. Looking at his hand he noticed the cause of his sudden blindness. Ah the sorcerer's ring, a part of the whole problem.

"Ugh I really don't know what to do." Karol sighed, "Maybe I should throw caution to the wind and just tell her ya know?"

Looking at the ring Yuri thought to himself, _'Throwing caution to the wind huh?' _

He sighed, taking off the ring, he grinned that same cocky way of his, "Sure why the hell not. I 've got nothing to lose."

'_Well maybe an arm or a leg but I've had worse….kind of…' _He thought with some fear.

He stood up tossing ring up in the air and catching back in the palm of his hand.

"Yuri?" Karol looked a little worried, only seeing that cocky look on his face whenever they fight a monster.

"Alright Karol," He announced with triumph. "I am going to show you how to win a girl's heart!"

"Huh? H-Hey!" Karol chased after Yuri as he walked into the campsite.

* * *

Rita's eyes fallowed the notes she was reviewing as she mindlessly stirred the group's lunch, ignoring the smell of burnt flesh coming from the pot. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Yuri standing next to her for a full ten minutes.

"Hey Rita." Yuri tried to get her attention.

"Hm?" Was her response, not even tearing her eyes away for her notes.

She didn't even notice when Yuri got down on one knee, but she did take notice of him when he grab form the spoon and placed the sorcerer's ring on her ring finger.

"Hey what are you-"

"Marry me."

….

Wait for it….

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

There it is.

"It was the monkey I swear!"

The sudden shout form Rita woke Raven out of his sleep, his eyes bright and wild like his hair.

He looked to see the cause of his rude awakening, "Yuri getting down on one knee ta propose'n ta Rita?"

He yawned, "Ugh must be still dream 'in." With that Raven drifted back to sleep and back to snoring, much to Repedes ire.

Estelle was doing her best expression of a fish out of water. Her mouth opening and closing, not know what to say or how to say it. Judith however, had her hand over her mouth covering what she felt. Although her sly predator like eyes gave away what she was really thinking. Karol looked to be knockout cold standing up, his jaw hanging loose and his arms limp. And how is Rita doing?

"IYouWeWhy-wha-how?"

She is currently having a mental break down.

This is Yuri right? The Yuri Lowell? The same cocky wise cracking, thick headed, always caring for others when he shouldn't Yuri Lowell that she tolerated? And he's asking her to marry him!?

"Oh my-Yuri are you serious?" Estelle asked finally over part of her shock to ask the question on everyone's mind.

Said man didn't say anything, only looking deep into Rita's shifting eyes.

Estelle squealed in girlish glee, "Oh Rita I am so happy for you!"

"H-Huh- but I haven't-you-we-can't just-d-Damnit say something you idiot!" She turned her rage to source of the problem.

And the bastard just had the nerve to girn, "Isn't that my line?"

Rita turned redder than the fire balls she creates, completely caught off guard by the situation. So she did the only thing that he instincts would allow her.

"F-Fireball!"

Blast Yuri Lowell half way across the camp and into a tree, and then run like her life depended on it.

"R-Rita!" Estelle, although more worried about Yuri, ran after Rita who disappeared in the woods.

Karol and Judith ran to the tree Yuri was dangling form by his foot.

Karol looked up at him, no sympathy in his expression, "That was your plan?"

Yuri, hanging upside down, shrugged with his trademark grin, "She didn't say no did she?"

Judith giggled, "True but that wasn't really a yes either."

"Eh details. Whoa!?"

Yuri shrugged just before he fell out of the tree.

A year later there were rumors of a traveling married couple of a swords men and a young mage.

* * *

**So what did you think? Hate it? Loved? Tell me in a review or two!**

**Also I am almost done with Lone Wolf's third chapter, and plan to post that I am going to start My master's third chapter soon as while.**

**Later!**


End file.
